Twinsanity Fanfic Version
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Basically its the same episode from DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk, but with a few added stuff. My first fanfic version of a Riders of Berk episode.


Twinsanity

Fanfiction version

**Just saying this ahead of time so you don't get confused. This is the entire episode with the same dialogue, just a separate plot with the main one at certain parts of it. That is all. I OWN NOTHING!**

They say two heads are better than one, which is often true. Four heads, eh, its a few heads to many.

Hiccup and the gang were flying above the clouds for a trust exercise.

"How are we supposed to see up here?" Ruffnut complained

Hiccup flew by the twins.

"You're not that's the whole point." Hiccup said

"Oh, no I still don't get it." Tuffnut said

Clearly, he never really payed attention to anything.

"When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you, like this." Hiccup said

Him and Toothless then disappeared in the clouds.

"Why does he always have to speak in riddles?" Tuffnut asked irritated

"I say we trust us." Ruffnut said

"Yeah, I'm with you sister." Tuffnut said

"Barf, up." Tuffnut said

"Belch, down." Ruffnut said

Their Zippleback then spiraled out of control, then crashed into Fishlegs and Meatlug. They all fell and landed in a tree.

"Belch, get me down." Tuffnut said

"Barf, go for help" Ruffnut said

Once again, the Zippleback couldn't fly straight.

Fishlegs then whistled for Meatlug, he made a hand gesture to save the twins.

"It worked. I can't believe it actually worked!" Fishglegs said

The branch then cracked, and Fishlegs fell. Toothless caught him.

"What was that hand thing you were doing?" Hiccup asked

"If you must know, I have been crafting some hand signals for Meatlug just incase we get separated, and they seem to have been well received." Fishlegs said noticing Meatlug carrying the twins.

"Hand signals. That's incredible Fishlegs." Hiccup said

"Yeah I know." Fishlegs said

"We need to start working on those right away." Hiccup said

TWINSANITY

"Toothless, battle ready." Hiccup said

Toothless then got into a battle position.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup said pointing his finger at the ground and tossing a shield up. His dragon shot it.

"Good job bud. Smile." Hiccup said

His dragon then smiled.

"Not bad." Astrid said

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid said

Stormfly shot her spikes, one of them hit Astrid's boot.

"Well, that's better than last time." Astrid said taking out the spike from her boot.

"Hahahaha. Hookfang, ANIHILATE!" Snotlout said pointing to a board behind him.

Hookfang shot fire at Snotlout, completely missing the board, knocking him into the board.

"Bulllllsssseeeeyyyyeeee!" Tuffnut said impressed pointing at Snotlout

Snotlout groaned.

"Meatlug, hug." Fishlegs said

Meatlug obeyed his command

"Huhhh, that could actually be useful. Ruff, Tuff, your turn." Hiccup said

"Belch, come." Tuffnut said

"Barf, go." Ruffnut said

Both of the Zippleback's heads went in two different directions, causing the heads to bang together, the twin's dragon fell down.

Rufffnut grunted at her annoyance of a brother.

"Belch, ground." Tuffnut said pointing down

"Barf, sky." Ruffnut said pointing up

The Zippleback did a backflip, almost landed perfectly on its feet, but hit the ground again.

"Ha HA! I win." Tuffnut said

"What do you think you're doig to my dragon?" Ruffnut asked irritated

"Your dragon? Paaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeee. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again." Tuffnut said

"Yeah, so?" Ruffnut asked

"Guys guys! Barf, and belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time." Hiccup said

"Good idea. Barf attack Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said

Barf head butted Tuffnut causing him to knock Snotlout down again.

"Hah. How's that?" Ruffnut asked

"I don't think that's what Hiccup mea-" Fishlegs was about to finish his sentence, then Tuffnut interupted

"Belch, eat Ruffnut." Tuffnut said

Belch bit Ruffnut's head, and lifted her up.

"Uhhh...ow?" Ruffnut said

"Tuff, come on." Hiccup said annoyed

"Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut." Tuffnut said

Belch dropped Ruffnut.

Ruffnut shivered from the grossness of Belch's mouth.

"I can't work like this." Ruffnut said

"Ugh. It's completely unprofessional." Tuffnut said

"I'm taking my dragon and going home." Ruffnut said

"You touch that dragon, and I'lllll." Tuffnut cut off his sentence

"You'll what?" Ruffnut asked

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII...I don't know. Don't rush me. Just...uh...uh...I'll tell you tomorrow." Tuffnut said

"Come on Barf." Ruffnut said pulling Barf's head one way

Tuffnut pulled Belch's head the other way.

"Guys come on. Stop please, leave the dragon out of it, it's over." Hiccup said

"It's over." Ruffnut said

"Yeah, it's so over, its under." Tuffnut said

*comedy drum for failed joke*

The twins started walking away.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked

"Ehhh, they'll be back." Hiccup said

Their dragons heads starting snapping at each other.

"Uhh Hiccup, can I pull you aside for a moment?" Astrid asked

"Sure. The rest of you, uhhh, keep doing your hand signals." Hiccup said

Astrid led him to a corner of the arena where Snotlout, and Fishlegs couldn't hear them.

"So what's up Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Hiccup, I need to tell you something. Something important." Astrid said

She had a worried, yet concerned look on her face.

"What is it Astrid? You can tell me." Hiccup said in a comforting voice

"I...IIIIIIII...uhhhhh..." Astrid struggled to say

Her face blushed, Hiccup saw it.

"Something wrong Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Sort of, I don't know how to say it." Astrid said

Her blush was still extremely visible.

Now Hiccup was concerned too.

"Astrid, what's on your mind?" Hiccup asked

"I want to tell you how I feel about you." Astrid said

"That's what's on your mind?" Hiccup asked surprised

"I know, it seems dumb to stress over something small like this but the thing is, I care about you a lot, and I-" Astrid cut off her sentence

"You what Astrid?" Hiccup asked

He parted the half of her hair that was covering her eye. He stared deeply in her ocean blue eyes.

"...I love you." Astrid said softly

Hiccup didn't hear her.

"What?" Hiccup asked

Astrid leaned in, cuffed her left hand over her mouth, and whispered her feelings.

"I love you." Astrid whispered

Hiccup's eyes lit up instantly, but he mysteriously felt embarrassed by this feeling.

"Do you love me too?" Astrid asked in a whisper

Hiccup hugged her, felt her hair, leaned in for a kiss, but he surprisingly didn't end up kissing her, there were at least 2 centimeters left between their lips.

"I'll tell you later." Hiccup said walking out of the arena

"I'm sorry." Astrid said to herself

At Hiccup's place, Gobber was helping Stoick put on his ceremonial belt.

"Suck in your gut Stoick." Gobber said

"Its sucked Gobber, it doens't suck anymore than this." Stoick said losing his breth

Hiccup then opened the door.

"Ahhhh, the ceremonial belt. That time again?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. Tomorrow's the anual treaty signing with the Berzerker tribe." Stoick said

"They gotta change that name. When you're chief's Oswald the Agreeable, and you haven't been to war in 50 years." Gobber said

"Oh please tell me he's not bringin that lunatic kid of his." Hiccup said disappointed

It was clear, Hiccup hated Oswald's kid.

"Dagger, oh he'll be here." Gobber said

"Oh great, and let me guess, I get to keep him from breaking things." Hiccup said

Clearly, Hiccup heard this whole thing before, but to his surprise, that wasn't it.

"Actually, I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons." Stoick said

"From Oswald the Agreeable? Why?" Hiccup asked puzzled

"Hiccup, just because we've had peace for 50 years, doesn't mean they still can't go...well..." Stoick said

"Berzerk." Gobber said finishing his sentence

"Exactly, the dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody as I always say." Stoick said

"And the last thing we want is another Bezerker skirmish, they tend to play for keeps" Gobber said

"Just hide the dragons son." Stoick said

Hiccup and the rest of the gang immediately began rounding up all the dragons off the island.

At least 3 dragons got out of place, but Toothless prodded them back by shooting a plasma blast.

"Back in line! Back in line!" Snotlout commanded

"Everybody in line in line." Snotlout said

Hiccup regrouped with the others in their formation.

"Is dagger coming? He's so cool!" Snotlout continued

"Cool? Last time he was here, he used me as a knife throwing target!" Hiccup said

It was clear that Hiccup still held a grudge against Dagger, but who could blame him?

"That guy should be locked up in a cage." Astrid said

"That's what he did to me! He wouldn't let me eat for three days!" Fishlegs said

"HAHAHA! Then he force fed you rotten cod heads. HAHAHA!" Snotlout said

"Thanks, I almost erased that from my memory." Fishlegs sad

The Twin's Zippleback began flying uncontrollably.

"Look out! Incomming Zippleback." Astrid said

They dodged the spiraling Barf and Belch.

"Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked

"Someone get that dragon." Hiccup continued

"I'm on it." Snotlout said

He went after Barf and Belch.

Snotlout caught up to Barf and Belch, slide off Hookfang, and landed on Belch's head.

"Snotlout you need two riders. Fishlegs, get in there." Hiccup said

"Uh, I'm not sure this really the best ide-"

Fishlegs then landed on Barf, and gas started shooting out.

"I don't feel so good." Fishlegs said feeling nauseous

"Its the gas, just try not to breathe any in." Hiccup said

"Yeah, that ship has sailed." Fishlegs said

Snotlout had trouble staying on Belch.

"Ahhh! Hey! Somebody tell me how to work this thing!" Snotlout yelled

"Whatever you do Snotlout don't spar-" Hiccup's sentence got interrupted by Snotlout sparking the gas, and the small explosion knocked Snotlout and Fishlegs off Barf and Belch, and perfectly on Hookfang.

"Haha!" Snotlout laughed

"Ok, now I feel worse." Fishlegs said

"And if I were you, I would NOT think about that rotten cod head sliiiding down your throat." Snotlout said

Fishlegs tried holding back the urge to vomit, but he threw up

"Oh that is disgusting!" Snotlout said

Astrid flew next to Hiccup

"Wait here. I need to find the twins and get that Zippleback under control before the Berzerkers-" Hiccup was interrupted by the sounding of the Berzerker's horn

"Are heere." Astrid said

"Great...juuust great." Hiccup said

"Uh hey Dad, there's someth-" Stoick interrupted his sentence

"Slow down son, Oswald is here." Stoick said

A member of the Berzerker tribe announced the chief's arrival.

"Presenting the high chief of the Berzerker tribe. CRACKER OF SKULLS, SLAYER OF BEATS, THE GREAT..AND FEARSOME!-" Gobber interrupted his sentence

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber asked

"Dagger, the Deranged!" The member said completing his sentence

He stepped aside to reveal Dagger, he spat at the ground.

"Dagger?" Stoick asked

"Deranged?" Gobber asked

"Oh no." Hiccup said

Dagger threw a knife at Hiccup, he dodged it.

"Ohhh, perfect." Hiccup said after ducking the knife.

"Dagger, where is your father?" Stoick asked

"My father has been...retired, he lost his taste for blood. I on the other hand, am starrviinnng." Dagger said

Dagger laughed.

"So, where are you hiding them Stoick?" Dagger asked

"Hiding what Dagger?" Stoick asked

"Do I look stupid to you?" Dagger said

"Trick question, don't answer it." Gobber whispered to Stoick

"We both know what's going on here, I have it on excellent authority that you're massing an army of dragons." Dagger said

"Excellent authority, and who would that be Dagger?" Stoick asked

"Nevermind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of 50,000 brave Berzerker soldiers." Dagger said

"Stand down Dagger. There won't be any need for the armada." Stoick said

"Now lets get to the treaty." Stoick continued

Hiccup then ran off to get the Zippleback under control.

"Yes lets. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena. You do still kill dragons here hm?" Dagger asked

"Your father never found the tour necessary." Stoick said

"As you can see, I'm not my father...am I?" Dagger asked

The stare between Dagger and Stoick became intense, Stoick reached for his sowrd, but Gobber stopped him.

"Not in front of the armada." Gobber said

Hiccup began running through the plaza in search of Barf and Belch.

"Oh this is bad this is bad, this is really bad I have to find that Zippleback." Hiccup said

Astrid grabbed him aside in the middle of his sentence.

"Hiccup, we have a problem." Astrid said

"Oh yeah you're telling me? Dagger's the new Berzerker chief." Hiccup said

"What!?" Astrid asked surprised

"Yeah his father retired, and he thinks we're hiding dragons." Hiccup said

"Well, we kind of are, which brings us to our next problem." Astrid said pointing to Barf and Belch's tracks.

They both looked at the footprints.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked confused

"...Barf? Belch? Here?" Hiccup asked

"But there's another problem t-" Astrid's sentence got interrupted by what they just heard.

They both looked and saw the Zippleback eating a bucket of fish, Hiccup and Astrid picked it up, and lead it behind a house out of Dagger's sight.

"And we're walking, walking, here we have our food storage." Gobber said

"Its where we-" Dagger interrupted his sentence

"Oh oh oh! Let me guess...store your food." Dagger said unimpressed

He obviously knew what Gobber was talking about.

"No wonder they made him chief." Gobber side marked to Stoick

"What's the other problem you were going to tell me?" Hiccup whispered

"You still haven't told me if you love me yet." Astrid whispered back letting Barf and Belch eat the rest of the fish

Hiccup was still struck by the feeling when Astrid said he loved him a while ago.

Astrid began tapping her foot anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Y...yes." Hiccup said blushing

"Why did you hesitate?" Astrid asked

"You never told me you loved me before." Hiccup said

"I thought you knew." Astrid said

She then put her hands on his shoulders

"I never knew what you thought of me." Hiccup said nervously

Hiccup had no idea what to say, he was never aware of what Astrid's feelings were for him, but he loved her since he first saw her.

He looked away.

"Hiccup, look at me." Astrid said putting her right hand on his cheek

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, they both stared at one another

"Astrid." Hiccup whispered

He leaned in as close as he could.

"Hiccup" Astrid whispered leaning in as well, except this time, before she landed the kiss, she had something to say.

"Don't you go running off again." Astrid teased poking his shoulder

"I won't." Hiccup whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Astrid asked

"I don't know." Hiccup whispered

Astrid then pushed Hiccup against the wall, and got even closer to her lover.

"What are you waiting for?" Astrid asked

Hiccup was about to go in for the kiss, but Barf and Belch ran off, Hiccup ran after the Zippleback.

"Nice timing Barf and Belch! There he goes again, running off...AGAIN." Astrid said agitated running after Hiccup to catch the Zippleback.

They began chasing Barf and Belch through the Plaza, while they were busy trying to catch it, Stoick's stroll through the food storage was almost done, and when Barf and Belch ran past it, they took the risk of being spotted, luckily, they weren't seen.

"Barf, Belch come back here." Hiccup said chasing the Zippleback

"Booooooriiiiinnnggg. I want to see the dragon killing things." Dagger said

"Follow me." Stoick said sighing

Hiccup and Astrid then lost Barf and Belch.

"Where did it go?" Astrid asked in a low tone

"I-I have no idea. Uhh..you keep looking, and I'll go warn my dad." Hiccup said running off YET AGAIN without giving Astrid a kiss

"Wai-" Astrid was about to say

Hiccup was already out of her sight.

The next stop on Dagger's tour was the armory. He was enjoying himself swinging a sword around.

"You want some of this Gronkle?" Dagger said swinging the sword violently

"How bout you, Nadder?" Dagger continued

He then began twirling the sword in his right hand.

"DAH! That's right plead! Plead for your pathetic dragon life!" Dagger said tossing the sword and hitting a shield between Stoick and Gobber.

"He's really got the handle on that whole deranged thing." Gobber said

Dagger laughed in a deranged tone.

Stoick took the sword out of the shield.

"I'm about to take this sword-" Gobber stopped his sentence

"Why don't we see to signing that treaty now?" Gobber asked

"Sounds like my father. Sign the treaty Dagger, leave that chicken alone dagger." Dagger said

He then raised the tone of his voice mocking his father.

"Put down that axe Dagger." Dagger said

"Your father is a great man, and I will not have you disrespect him." Stoick said

"My father was, a coward. I intend to return the Berzerkers to their former glory. Something he was...incapable of doing." Dagger said

Stoick then noticed the Zipple back behind Dagger, Astrid was running after it.

"Zippleback." Stoick said

"I knew it! Where is it!? Oh let me kill it! Let me kill it!" Dagger said excididley drawing his sowrd.

"Haha. He's joking Dagger. That Stoick, alllwayys the prankster. Tell me Dagger, what are some of your deranged plans for the Berzerker tribe?" Gobber asked

"Barf? Belch?" Hiccup whispered

Hiccup soon lost sight of Barf and Belch, but then he saw them. The dragon was on top of the armory, the heads stretching down to Hiccup.

"Guys you can't be here!" Hiccup said

"Oh come on what do they do?" Hiccup asked himself

"Ok uhh...think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I can't believe I just said that." Hiccup said

"Barf, Belch, sky!" Hiccup said trying to wave his arms like the twins.

He kept trying waving his hands upward, but it didn't work. In fear of the zippleback being spotted, he braced for being caught.

"Nice weapons. Very clean, low blood stains, pity." Dagger said walking out from the arena

"Ah Hiccup, there you are." Dagger said

Hiccup looked up and saw the Zippleback was gone, but he still had his hands up.

"Dagger! I-I was just thinkin about you. Hey remember that time we went swimmin and..you tried to drown me?" Hiccup asked laughing

Dagger laughed.

"Ahh the laughs we had..booored again." Dagger said shoving Hiccup out of the way

"Just a moment, something...is going on here." Dagger said

"I can explain." Hiccup said

"Where is it?" Dagger asked

"Look, its just one dragon." Hiccup said

"Your leg." Dagger said

"Nevermind, I heard all about it." Dagger said

"You heard all about what?" Hiccup asked

"You, the red death, defeated it all on your own." Dagger said

"Whaaaa? Meee? L-look at me, how is that even possible?" Hiccup asked

"Right? That's what I thought too." Dagger said

Hiccup sighed

"But then, I heard about the trained dragons. And it got me well uh..kind of tingly." Dagger said

"Trained dragons? I-uh-I don't even..how..how would you train a dragon?" Hiccup asked

"I don't know. How would you?" Dagger asked

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Stoick walked out of the armory.

"Alright then, who's hungry?" Hiccup asked

"Its this way Dagger." Stoick said

They then heard distant growls of a dragon, Toothless was trying to pull the Zippleback down from the side of the house. Everyone turned around and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup went wide eyed for a few seconds.

"Grawrrrhhhh ohh booyy am I hungry." Hiccup said rubbing his stomach

"I said this way Dagger." Stoick said

"Get that dragon out of here." Stoick said

Hiccup saw that Toothless was able to get the Zippleback down from the house. Hiccup, Toothless and Barf and Belch were all together.

"We need the twins." Hiccup said aloud

Hiccup then paired up with Astrid. On their way to the twin's place, they decided to stop and have another talk, and maybe THIS TIME, Astrid was hoping they would FINALLY have their kiss.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Yes Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Why did you run off again when you said you wouldn't?" Astrid asked

"You saw what happened with Barf and Belch, I had to run after them, I saw you run after me as well." Hiccup said

The sun began to set.

"Point taken." Astrid said

"Now, will you kiss me?" Astrid asked

She then held Hiccup in her arms

Astrid's eyes started glowing from their normal light blue, to a darker blue color, but when they changed to a darker blue, the brightness intensified. It was as if her eyes saw right through Hiccup and could read his mind.

Hiccup's eyes started glowing brighter as well, the brightness intensified as much as Astrid's did in her eyes.

"Yes. Absolutely Astrid." Hiccup said smiling

They both leaned in for their kiss, and they held each other in their arms for what seemed forever. They both closed their eyes.

When their lips finally locked, their eyes stayed closed for a few seconds, but they opened their eyes, and let the color of both their eyes fill their hearts with joy.

"Mmmmmmmmmwah." They both said when they finally broke for air

"How was that?" Astrid asked

"Amazing." Hiccup said

The brightness that intensified in their eyes still remained.

"Sooo, should we round up the twins, orrr should we kiss again?" Hiccup asked

"Let's kiss again." Astrid said smiling

They leaned in for another kiss, and Astrid was happy that they finally had kissed, which she'd been waiting for practically all day for Thor's sake.

When their lips met this time, the brightness in their eyes faded away, and the colors of their eyes faded back to their normal shade.

"Let's round up the twins." Astrid said when they finally broke for air, still holding Hiccup in her arms.

Astrid then let go of Hiccup, and began their short walk to the Twin's place.

Astrid opened the door when they got there, but there was no sign of Ruffnut or Tuffnut, little did they know, Tuffnut was hiding above them.

He swung down behind them, hanging upside down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tuffnut asked

"Hey Tuffnut. Feel like talkin?" Hiccup asked

"Um, can you come down?" Astrid asked

"Whatever." Tuffnut said

He then flipped himself down from the board he was hanging from.

"Woah. Yeah, I love that part." Tuffnut said

"Look, about Barf and Belch, we need you and Ruffnut to help us get your dragon under control.-" Hiccup's sentence was cut off

"Uh uh uh. No, no thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business, and the sister business, and the dragon, and sister business. The drististerness." Tuffnut said trying to combine those 3 things, even though he counted both his dragon, and sister twice in the same sentence.

"What's going on with you two?" Astrid asked

"Simple, you know what this is?" Tuffnut asked grabbing a spoon

"A-a spoon?" Hiccup asked

"No, its OUR spoon. Just like this is our dish." Tuffnut said grabbing the dish

"And OUR axe, and our well groomed stuffed yack, everything is OURS. I'm sick of ours, just once I'd like something to be just mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yack." Tuffnut said

"Go? Where?" Hiccup asked

"I don't know. To my dark, soggy alone place...not to cry. This house...has to many memories." Tuffnut said

"Tuff." Hiccup said as Tuffnut walked out

"Dark, soggy, alone place? Ugh." Astrid said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, I really don't wanna know." Hiccup said

Tuffnut then ran out of sight

"Hey Hiccup, I really hate to completely change the subject here, but, can we kiss again?" Astrid asked

"My lips are lonely." Astrid said

"Absolutely my love." Hiccup said

"But, let's make it more romantic." Hiccup continued

"How so?" Astrid asked smiling

Hiccup and Astrid walked out into the plaza.

"Stand across from me." Hiccup said

Astrid walked a few feet away from him, and turned around.

"This good?" Astrid asked

"A little further." Hiccup said

Astrid backed up a few more feet.

"Furrrrther." Hiccup said

Astrid backed up once again.

"Furrrrrtheerrrrrrr." Hiccup said

Astrid was now annoyed, but backed up again.

"Oh come on Hiccup!" Astrid called out

She was now almost at least 200 feet away from Hiccup.

"You're good." Hiccup called out

"Now what?" Astrid called out

"Run towards me with your arms stretched out." Hiccup said

Astrid didn't hear him.

"Whaaaat?" Astrid asked

The wind started blowing

"Ruuunnnnn towarrrdsss meeeeee with your arms stretched out!" Hiccup called out over the wind

"Okayyyyyyy." Astrid called back

Hiccup started running at top speed, Astrid did the same.

As they started nearing each other, they spread out their arms, and when they were at least 5 feet away, Hiccup did something unexpected, he took a short extra burst of speed, and leaped forward. To make this moment even more funny, Astrid surprisingly did the same. They ended up head butting in the process, but when they hit, Hiccup grabbed hold of Astrid, and they fell to the ground, with Astrid rubbing her head, Hiccup on top of her.

"You call that making it more romantic?" Astrid asked laughing and still rubbing her head

She obviously had no idea how to describe what just happened.

"Yeah, I guess. Haha." Hiccup said smiling rubbing his head too

He then stared at Astrid still smiling.

Astrid blushed and laughed.

"What?" Astrid asked still blushing

The wind picked up again, her hair blew swiftly in the wind.

"You're just beautiful, plain beautiful." Hiccup said

Astrid had something to ask Hiccup, even though she already knew the answer.

"Do you love me?" Astrid asked

"Oh come'ereeeee youuuuu." Hiccup said blushing

Hiccup then laid one on her, and they both closed their eyes.

This kiss seemed to last for at least 2 or more hours.

Astrid, still kissing Hiccup then rolled over, her now being on top.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Astrid got off of Hiccup, laid down beside him, and grabbed a hold of his hand, their fingers intertwined.

She then looked over at Hiccup.

"I'll take that as a yes." Astrid said smiling

"Yeeeep." Hiccup said

The sun had now completely set, and the moon began to rise. The sky turned from a light orange, to a mix of light, and dark blue.

Hiccup then remembered the feast in the Great Hall he was supposed to be at.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup said

"Hm?" Astrid asked

"I really really REALLY hate to leave you, but I gotta head to the Great Hall for the feast. Dad's there annnnd, ya know." Hiccup said still laying with Astrid, his hand intertwined with her's.

Hiccup then leaned up still holding Astrid's hand. Astrid leaned up as well.

"I know. Go ahead, have a good time." Astrid said

"I will." Hiccup said

"Meet me back at my place after the feast." Astrid said smiling

She blushed again.

It was obvious that Astrid had something planned for Hiccup.

"Ok." Hiccup said a bit puzzled

"See ya." Hiccup said

"See ya." Astrid said

They both leaned forward, and shared one more kiss before Hiccup got up and left for the Great Hall.

"Oh GODS she's amazing." Hiccup said

He meant to keep that in his head, but somehow that slipped out, and Astrid heard it. He was only 20 inches away from her.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOOUUUUUU!" Astrid said

Her face light up intensely

"You're amazing too." Astrid said

Hiccup's face literally froze in place, and lit up.

"Wait!" Astrid called out

Hiccup turned around, and saw Astrid running to him again. He held out his arms, and she gave him another big hug.

"I love you." Astrid said

"I love you too." Hiccup said feeling Astrid's hair

"Like I said before, have a good time at the feast." Astrid said

Hiccup gave Astrid a kiss on her right cheek.

"I will." Hiccup said

Astrid's eyes went wide, and her hand froze on her cheek.

Hiccup then resumed his short walk to the Great Hall. When he got there, his Dad, Gobber, Dagger, and all his guys were there, it was as if they didn't notice that Hiccup was here till just now. He quickly took a seat by his dad trying to mingle in the crowd.

It seems that Hiccup missed a bit of the feast, but he ended up grabbing some stuff.

"Did you get that Zippleback under control?" Stoick asked whispering

"We're working on it." Hiccup whispered back

"A toast! To death in battle." Dagger said standing up raising his mug.

"To your father. To Oswald." Gobber said rasing his mug

The rest of the crowd did the same.

"Fiiine whatever." Dagger said annoyed

To Oswald, to Oswald, TO OSWALD! Blady bladly BLA!" Dagger said irritating stabbing his knife in some pastry thing he had. It was obvious that this drove him crazy.

"Well on that treaty note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?" Gobber asked

"Great idea, let's sign that treaty. BRING OUT THE DRAGONS BLOOD!" Dagger said

"Uhhh...did you say dragon's blood?" Hiccup asked

"Eh haha, haha" Stoick laughed

Stoick then stood up

"D-don't be ridiculous Dagger, you father and I haven't signed the treaty..in dragon's blood for years." Stoick said

"Why would that be a problem Stoick?" Dagger asked

"Unless of course, you don't kill dragons anymore?" Dagger continued

There was a short dramatic pause between the two, and the crowd began to whisper their suspicions.

"We still kill dragons." Stoick said

"The problem is, we've killed so many, there isn't a dragon within 200 miles of here." Gobber said

The Twin's Zippleback bursted through the door.

"Except that one." Gobber said

The crowd became excited.

"The Zippleback! Its a sign! A head, for EACH CHIEF! Hahaha..its gonna be AMAAZIIINNNNNG." Dagger said

Dagger than stood up, got up on the table and grabbed his knife he stabbed in his pastry.

"TONIIIIIIGHT, we hunt dragons!" Dagger declared

He threw his knife behind him, it landed close to Hiccup's hand.

"KILL KILL KILL!" Dagger's men cheered.

"You need to find that Zippleback..before he does." Stoick said amongst all the commotion.

"Oh Thor." Hiccup thought to himself

Hiccup then got up, and walked out of the Great Hall. The moon was now in full view, the sky was so clear, it was as if the sky had been purely painted, every blue patch, perfectly seen, and every star blinking in the night. He had a lot on his mind, he had the Twin's Zippleback to worry about, and he also had to see Astrid to see what she had planed.

"Well, better head to Astrid's place to see what she wanted." Hiccup said to himself.

Hiccup began the walk to Astrid's place. While on his way there, he tried thinking of what Astrid wanted. Did she want to talk to him? Have him spend the night with her? He kind of pondered at that as either being too pushy, or just imagining things. Or, just admire the beautiful night sky. Either way, he wouldn't find out till he got there.

When Hiccup reached Astrid's place, he was about to knock on the door, but he paused. He thought Astrid fell asleep and didn't want to wake her up. Despite this, he knocked.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Its open." Astrid said

(Play Lacrymosa by Evanescence here. Play this once or twice depending on your reading speed. watch?v=oxFvdunfv-4)

Hiccup opened the door, and went inside. He saw Astrid waiting for him, she was sitting by her window, admiring the night sky. But to his surprise, instead of Astrid being in her normal blue shirt and spiked skirt, she was in a white night gown.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said getting up from a chair

"H-hey Astrid." Hiccup said walking up to her

His eyes froze seeing how beautiful Astrid looked.

"Sooo uh...what was it you wanted me here for?" Hiccup asked

"I wanted to admire this beautiful night with you." Astrid said

She smiled.

"You're sweet, thanks." Hiccup said

He then wrapped up Astrid in his arms.

"The night is beautiful..isn't it?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. Its amazing." Hiccup said looking out her window

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said

"Yes Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"I know we kissed already, but this time can we..." Astrid's voice trailed off

"We what?" Hiccup asked

"Can we try f-f-french kissing?" Astrid asked

"Sure, I mean...I'm a bit nervous but ok, never really did that before." Hiccup said

"Me neither." Astrid said

She blushed.

"Ready when you are." Astrid continued

"Alright." Hiccup said

They both leaned in, and their lips locked. Their heads tilted more to the side, eyes closed, and Hiccup's tongue asked for entry, Astrid accepted, and their tongues danced. Astrid did the same, Hiccup allowed Astrid's tongue in his mouth, and they kept french kissing for a few more minutes before they ran out of air. When their lips broke apart, saliva was still pouring out from their mouths. They both blushed, and quickly wiped it off.

Astrid then hugged Hiccup.

"How was I?" Astrid asked

"Great." Hiccup said

He hugged Astrid tighter, she did the same.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Yes?" Hiccup asked

"Can you take my headband off?" Astrid asked

"O-ok." Hiccup said

He took of Astrid's headband, and tossed it by the chair she was sitting in a while ago. When he tossed it, It surprisingly landed perfectly hanging its self on the top of the chair.

"Hey Hiccup, let go of me for a second ok?" Astrid asked

"Sure." Hiccup said

He let go of Astrid, as she parted from him, she undid the braid in her hair, so that her hair was now long and wavy. The wind started to blow again, and he hair soared in the wind.

"You can hold me again." Astrid said walking to the window

Hiccup joined Astrid by her window, they saw a shooting star. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes were surprised to see one. If they ever saw one, legend said, you had to make a wish.

"A shooting star." They both said at the same time

They both laughed.

They each thought of a wish, and Hiccup held Astrid in his arms again.

"Astrid." Hiccup said

"Yes?" Astrid asked

"You want to know what I wish we could do right now?" Hiccup asked

"What?" Astrid asked blushing yet again for like the 18th time.

"I wish we could stay this way the entire night. I feel so relaxed and calm when I'm with you." Hiccup said

"Me too." Astrid said

They both hugged and didn't say a word, each breath they took had plenty to say.

Hiccup then started to fall asleep in her arms, Astrid started feeling tired as well. Her eyes struggled to stay open, but her vision was blurry, and she could hardly keep her eyes open for much longer.

"H-Hiccup." Astrid said

Hiccup heard her voice, he yawned.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked

"Let's admire the remainder of the night and lay on the roof." Astrid said

Hiccup was puzzled by what she just said.

"Uh...ok." Hiccup said

They both regained enough of their senses, and made their way outside. When they reached the side of Astrid's house, she started climbing up the side. When she reached the roof, Hiccup began attempting to climb up. When he almost reached the top, Astrid held out her hand, Hiccup took it, and they both made it to the roof. They were literally speechless at the beauty of the night sky.

Astrid became tired again, and layed down.

"Come join me." Astrid said smiling

Hiccup then layed next to Astrid. She hugged Hiccup tightly, and had absolutely no intention of letting go. He wrapped his arms around her, gave her a kiss, and slowly started drifting off to sleep. Astrid's hair flowed in the wind again, Hiccup put his arm around her shoulder, and felt her hair as it danced in the slow, peaceful wind. And then, right when Hiccup was about to get some much needed sleep, he had something to say.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup said

"I love you too Hiccup. You're amazing." Astrid said

"You too sweetie." Hiccup said

The two lovers, now said their good nights, fell asleep, and they thought about one another the entire night.

Astrid's night gown began blowing swiftly in the calm night breeze.

When Hiccup woke up, it was still dark out, but he could tell it was really early in the morning.

"Astrid." Hiccup said trying to wake her up

He tried shaking her lightly by the shoulders, it worked.

"Hm? What?" Astrid asked

"Its pretty early in the morning, I'll be heading back home." Hiccup said

"Alright." Astrid said romantically

"See you later today to find Tuffnut." Hiccup said

He gave her an intended short kiss, but Astrid turned it into a long, but surprisingly quick make out session.

"See ya. Mwah." Astrid said

Hiccup then climbed down from Astrid's house, walked back home, and snuck in through the open window at his place. Toothless was sleeping in his usual spot as always. It didn't seem like he was missing somehow.

He then got into bed, and dozed off for the remainder of the early hour of the morning.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup whispered

(Where ever the song is at, stop it here)

When he finally woke up a few hours later, he rounded up Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to start their search for Tuffnut.

The gang flew around the island in search of the twins.

"Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his "dark, soggy, alone place", that could be anywhere." Astrid said

"Not really, that can only be ONE place." Snotlout said

Hiccup and Astrid stared at Snotlout.

"What?" Snotlout asked

"Why didn't you say something?" Hiccup asked

"Why didn't you ask?" Snotlout mocked back

"Snotlout, we've been looking for them all day." Astrid said

"And?" Snotlout asked

"And if you don't tell us right now, I'm gonna throw you off that dragon!" Astrid said irritated

She had had enough of Snotlout's personality for one day.

"No need to get violent, he's probably at the Lost Cavern. They used to go play hide and go kill there when they were kids." Snotlout said

"Astrid, you and Snotlout take the south entrance of the cavern, Fishlegs and I will take the north." Hiccup said flying away from them

"Let's go." Astrid said

Snotlout as usual did nothing.

"Ughhhh." Astrid grunted

Hiccup and Fishlegs soon made it to the north side of the cavern, Hiccup lit himself a torch.

"Alright bud, do your thing. Search." Hiccup said making a swishing motion with his arm.

Toothless then went into the cavern, Hiccup followed, and Fishlegs and Meatlug followed from behind.

Snotlout and Astrid had already entered the south part of the cavern

"Its preeety dark in here. If you need to hold my hand Astrid, its ok." Snotlout said trying to be all smooth like.

"Sure Snotlout." Astrid said

Snotlout held out his hand and, it touched what he thought was Astrid's hand.

"Oooo, its soft as I thought it would be." Snotlout said

He then looked at his hand, and realized, it was Stormfly's tail.

He jerked back realizing he was holding the tail.

"Dah!" Snotlout yelled yanking his hand away

Hookfang nudged Snotlout to continue walking.

As Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug continued their search through the cavern for Tuffnut, Toothless seperated from them for a minute to look in a different part of the cavern. He then quickly rejoined Hiccup and the others, and they found Tuffnut laying against a flat wall.

"Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked shining his torch on him

"Ughh you guys again. Would you quit following me!?" Tuffnut asked annoyed

They then heard Astrid's voice.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid said

"Would you quit following me?" Ruffnut asked

"Did you guys hear that?" Hicucp asked

"Duhh, its called an Echo." Snotlout said walking around to the other side of the cavern where Tuffnut was at.

Ruffnut then peered around the corner noticing her brother was in the same spot. Tuffnut did the same.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup said pointing at the ground

Toothless shot a plasma blast lighting up the cavern for a short second.

"What are you doing in MY soggy place?" Tuffnut asked

"This is MY soggy place, and I'm not sharing it with YOU." Ruffnut said arguing with her annoyance of a brother

Hiccup spoke in the middle of their argument, and threw his torch at the ground, it went out.

"Alright listen, please, we need to get you guys to your dragon. Its important." Hiccup said

"Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Astrid said

"I'll go, but noot with her." Tuffnut said

"I'm not going anywhere with HER either." Ruffnut said

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said

"Wait...what?" Tuffnut asked confused

"No you don't understand, you both have to go." Hiccup said

The twins looked at each other, then turned their backs.

"Guys listen, like it or not, you're conncted to each other. And the two of you are connected to that dragon, just like me with Toothless." Hiccup said

"And me with Stormfly." Astrid said

"Us too." Fishlegs said

"We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yack. What we can't get you, is another Barf and Belch." Hiccup said

Tuffnut sighed

"Ya think they got any of that?" Hiccup asked Astrid

"Maybe, but I think I got a feeling on how WE'RE connected." Astrid whispered to Hiccup

Astrid yanked Hiccup by the arm to a small dark part of the cavern, and kissed Hiccup once again, putting as much passion as possible into this short, and unexpected kiss. When it ended, they both emerged back into the semi light part of the cavern.

The twins looked at each other again.

"Fine." Tuffnut said sighing again

They both spat on their hands, shook them, and clashed their helmets together

"You know I did spit a little more on my hand." Tuffnut said

"They got it." Astrid said

"Ok, let's go, we're out of time." Hiccup said

"So why is this so important anyway?" Tuffnut asked

"The Berzerkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink." Snotlout said

Everyone stared speechless at Snotlout. They had no idea he actually knew what was going on.

"What? Is that NOT what's happening?" Snotlout asked

Barf and Belch wandered through the forest for a short distance. The two heads separated and banged into one another once again.

Hiccup and the rest of the group were flying to the Zippleback, they had it in their sights.

"There they are, we gotta get you guys down there." Hiccup said

The Zippleback was then captured by the Berzerkers, and restrained.

Tuffnut saw what happened.

"NOOOO!" Tuffnut yelled

"Hold him down!" A Berzerker yelled

Hiccup and Toothless flew into a cluster of trees hiding themselves from the Berzerkers. Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout did the same.

"What are we doing here? We have to get our dragon!" Tuffnut said

"We can't afford to be spotted by the Berzerkers." Hiccup whispered

Dagger, Stoick, and Gobber approached the downed Zippleback. Dagger then drew his sword, attempted to kill it, but Stoick blocked his strike, their swords clashed.

"Hooow dare you?" Dagger asked

"How dare you? We're supposed to slay this dragon together, and that's what we'll do. In the arena, where dragon killing..is done." Stoick said

Dagger then put his sword back in its sheath

"To the arena." Dagger declared

The Zippleback was then dragged back to Berk awaiting execution.

Gobber then looked at Stoick with a concerned look, and walked back to Berk.

Hiccup watched from the trees with a look in his eyes that said he was trying to think of a plan. They then flew out of the trees.

"T-the chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon..." Tuffnut's words trailed off in a concerned tone

"Is he?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked at the same time

Their faces said "This can't be happening!"

"He won't have a choice unless we can figure out a plan." Hiccup said

"I have a plan, one word. ANNIHILATE!" Snotlout said pointing ahead of him

Hookfang blasted fire at Snotlout, it singed the top of his helmet.

"...Hookfang!" Snotlout said irritated

"Ooorrr not." Astrid said looking at Hiccup

"Actually, that could work." Hiccup said

Hiccup had then thought of a solid plan to save Barf and Belch, and their walk to the arena began.

"Hicucp, you've been known for doing some crazy things, but this?" Astrid asked

"What?" Hiccup asked confused

"Agreeing with Snotlout. He's all "ANNIHILATE!"" Astrid said in a dude ish voice trying to sound like Snotlout

She even got the finger point exactly right, which made it extra funny.

Hiccup laughed

"We'll stage a "Dragon attack" to send the Berzerkers running for their boats. Barf and Belch will be saved simple as that." Hiccup said

"But what about the treaty?" Astrid asked

"I bet Dagger'll say "Forrgee my signaturrrreee" or something." Hiccup said stretching his impersonation of Dagger's quote

Astrid laughed at his impersonation of Dagger.

As the group walked back, Astrid pulled Hiccup to her lips, kissing him again, and again.

"Mmmmm." Astrid said melting into one kiss after another

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid

They suddenly stopped, and realized that the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were farther ahead of them.

"We'll continue this later Hicc." Astrid said

"Hicc?" Hiccup asked not sure what Astrid meant

"A nickname for ya." Astrid said smiling

Hiccup pulled Astrid to him, and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmmmwahhh." Hiccup said

"Now, we can continue this later." Hiccup continued

Astrid blushed.

They soon caught up with the rest of the group, went over the plan one more time, and got everything in position.

At the arena, the Zippleback was awaiting execution.

"According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon must be-" Gobber's sentence was interrupted by Dagger

"BLAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, booooorrreeeeedddd." Dagger said shoving Gobber out of the way

"I want the head on the right." Dagger said with his sword in hand

"I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, it means war." Stoick said

Stoick walked up behind Dagger, drew his sword and prepared to strike, when Hiccup let out a yell.

"Heellllllpp! Dragon attack!" Hiccup yelled pointing to the Monstrous Nightmare on the chain above the arena.

"The dragon's are attacking!" Astrid yelled

The Monstrous Nightmare climbed its way down the chain

"Run for your lives!" Astrid yelled

Snotlout then made his gesture for Hookfang to annihilate the Berzerkers.

Hookfang shot at a Berzerker, hitting his shield

"We gotta get out of here!" Astrid yelled once again

Gobber ran to Stoick

"What is going on?" Gobber asked

"Gobber, dragon attack." Stoick said hinting what the plan was

"Ooohhhh." Gobber said getting what Stoickmeant

"Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" Gobber yelled

Stormfly and Meatlug flew into the arena.

The Berzerkers held up their weapons prepared to fight the dragons.

Astrid crouched behind a board, and made her gesture for Stormfly to shoot her spikes at the Berzerkers.

Fishlegs then made his gesture for Meatlug to tackle a Berzerker soldier nearby.

"Uh..we must protect our honored guest." Gobber said grabbing ahold of Dagger's shoulders

Dagger shrugged him off.

"Run if you want, but Dagger the Deranged, will NOT RETREAT!" Dagger exclaimed

Barf and Belch now had Dagger in their sights, the twins got into position above the arena delivering their hand signals.

"Barf, gas." Ruffnut said

"Spark." Tuffnut said

Dagger was about to swing his sword, but the fire hit Dagger, and sent him flying to the back wall of the arena.

He quickly got up picking up his sword again. Nearby, Astrid was still crouched behind a board holding a shield, she then made a twirling gesture with her finger for Stormfly to swing her tail, and hit dagger.

Stormfly's tail hit dagger, and knocked him by some barrels.

The twins made another gesture for the Zipple back to fight the incoming Berzerkers.

Dagger got up yet again, grudged, picked up a spear, and attempted to throw it at the Zippleback. When it almost hit Barf and Belch, Toothless jumped in front of the Zippleback, bit the spear, and landed in front of Dagger, dropping it.

"A Night Fury, they DO EXSIST!" Dagger said amazed

Toothless growled.

Hiccup then began "protecting" Dagger, his shield in one hand, his knife in the other.

"Back you..fiend you. You'll not harm my friend..Dagger." Hiccup said whacking Dagger with the shield

Hiccup then made the gesture for Toothless to shoot a plasma blast, Dagger pushed Hiccup away from him, and when Toothless was about to shoot, Hiccup pushed him out of the way.

Dagger began running to the entrance of the arena with Hiccup behind him.

"Please Dagger, save yourself." Hiccup said nudging Dagger with the shield knocking him to the ground

Hiccup ran to Toothless, and he knocked him down, his foot on his shield attempting to attack him.

Stoick then grabbed Toothless's tail

Hiccup groaned, struggling to break free.

"You owe it to your people." Hiccup said

Dagger looked up and saw the Monstrous Nightmare getting ready to shoot another fire blast.

"Berzerkers, to the Boat!" Dagger yelled

The Monstrous Nightmare shot at Dagger, just missing him by a few inches

Dagger and his men began running out of the arena.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber asked holding the treaty

Another fire blast missed Dagger.

Dagger looked back at the unsigned treaty.

"Consider it signed!" Dagger yelled dodging more fire blasts running off

Hiccup then looked around and admired what a master plan they thought of.

The twins came out on Barf and Belch, spat on their hands and shook their hands.

"Well done Hiccup. I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Dagger the Deranged." Stoick said

"Let's hope not." Hiccup said relieved

I used to think that four heads was a little crazy.

And I wasn't wrong.

"I still think Dagger's pretty cool." Snotlout said

The twins made their gesture for Barf and Belch to fire. The gas surrounded them, and when Belch lit the spark, it sent Snotlout running.

Barf and Belch bumped their heads together, and the twins did the same as the smoke cleared.

But I'll still take crazy over Berzerk any day of the week.

"Hey HIIIIIIIIICUP!" Astrid called out

Hiccup's face froze when she heard her yell.

"Yeah?" Hiccup surprised asked rubbing his ear from the pain

"Anything you want to say to me?" Astrid asked

"Yep." Hiccup said smirking

"What is it?" Astrid asked smiling, her eyes wide

"Told ya Dagger'd forget about the treaty! Hahaa woo!" Hiccup said gloating raising his right fist in the air

"Look who's enjoyin being right." Ruffnut said noticing Hiccup's celebration

"Uhhh..you didn't say that. You said that he would be all "Forrgee my signaturrrreee"" Astrid said laughing at her imitation of Hiccup

"Oh come on, its close enough." Hiccup said

"I don't think so." Astrid said

"Cut me some slack. Haha." Hiccup continued

Hiccup officially had no idea what Astrid was up to. He looked at Astrid, then looked at the burn mark from Barf and Belch's fire.

"You really wanna go there now huh?-" Astrid asked jokingly

Astrid's sentence was almost completed when Hiccup kissed her by an extremely wanted surprise. Hiccup closed his eyes, and pulled Astrid to him, Astrid's eyes went wide in shock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWHAH!" Hiccup said loudly deeply into the kiss

"Wow, wonder how long they've been into each other?" Tuffnut asked noticing their long kiss

Hiccup and Astrid finally broke from their kiss.

"Ahh well, you know us vikings, and our...relationships." Astrid said smiling grabbing Hiccup's hand and raising it, their fingers intertwined for all to see

She leaned up against Hiccup, her cheek touching his.

"Yeeep." Hiccup said

They kissed once more before walking out of the arena into the gorgeous sunset sky hand in hand.

**Sooooooo yeah, this was my first fanfiction version of a DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episode. How did you like it? Anything that stuck out to you? Tell me. Review! Might do another one for the episode How To Pick Your Dragon as well when I get the chance. New HTTYD fanfic that is coming up called The Painting of Berk. Still in progress, but I will work on it as much as I can.**


End file.
